


Knives and Ropes

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Cum On Skin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Knife Play, Open Relationships, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Posessive Ignis, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Dressed Sex, Sexual Punishment, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, ruined orgasm, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You had been a naughty girl. Flirting with someone who you shouldn’t have. Doing some cheeky things with him. Now, Ignis was going to show you who you truly belonged to





	Knives and Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone ask Mooshie94 if she wanted to write Ignis with knifeplay, and she passed the request. I decided to pick it up and try my hand on it. Thank you as always Vathekael for reading through it for me. 
> 
> Dedicating this piece to my sweet hypaalicious in the hope to cheer her up. Love you super much honey!

Your big mouth always got you in such trouble. Maybe you should buy yourself a gag in a hope to stop you. If it could keep you out of the situation like the one you were in now, you would find it an investment well made. **  
**

Silk ropes wrapped around your wrists and forearms, keeping them close together and tied up against the bed frame. You had been stripped till the bare skin, goosebumps littering your dark tanned flesh. A light sheen of sweat covering it as well as your heart beat so fast that you could practically hear it thumping.

Sucking on your bottom lip, you felt your throat becoming dryer. Your ankles had been loosely tied to the bed posts at the end of the bed. Not so tight that you couldn’t move your legs, but also not loose enough that you could close your thighs. Keeping you open and spread for the green eyes that watched you with an almost feline amused look.

Ignis leaned against the bedpost, arms crossed as he regarded you. His eyes moving up and down your body. You felt yourself becoming wetter under his gaze, nipples stiffening in response. “Ignis…come on…let me go now,” you bargained hopeful.

“Why?” His accented voice caressed you, smoother than whiskey, hotter than fire. But there was a sharpness to it today. Like the edge of one of the knives he so loved to wield. Your clit throbbed in reaction to it.

“Well, you know…” How were you going to convince him to let you go. That you didn’t want this. Liar liar, cooter on fire. You were a huge slut for him, would do anything he wanted. But that look in his eyes. As if he was ready to devour you. It terrified you in the best possible way. “I have work to do…you know…work…”

“I cancelled work for you. Called you in sick. Which you aren’t, of course, but tomorrow you will experience some difficulty walking.” His tone, it reminded you of one someone used to explain something in a clinical, scientific way. Not the one you would expect to be used by someone who clearly planned to wreck you to an inch of your life.

“I’ve done nothing wrong!” you protested loudly and undignified, tugging on your restrains again but of course they wouldn’t bunch. He was more than just a strategist and a fantastic cook. The man knew unhealthy much about ropes and bondage. And no way you would get free from these.

Trapped, like a little fly in the web of a spider. Or a little chick cornered by the big badass leopard who looked really damn hungry.

“Oh, you’ve done nothing wrong…mmmm.” He pushed himself off the bedpost and sauntered towards you. His gloved fingers grasping your chin tightly in his hand, he leaned in closer so all you could see was the endless green of his eyes. Almost like green fires that threatened to lit the inferno inside of your womb and blaze out of control. Your breath caught as his nose brushed against yours. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Noctis.”

You ever had that sensation, of intense unspeakable and indescribable dread? Like when your parent caught you with your hand shoved in the cookie jar, all stuck. Yeah, that was the one you were feeling right now but ten times worse. Maybe a hundred worse…yeah a hundred was good.

“Cat caught your tongue?” he purred when you didn’t reply back to his words. Ignis pulling back a little bit, but his grip didn’t relax. The leather of his glove warm against your skin, the texture a sharp contrast. Swallowing thickly, you just stared back mutely at him. Anything you will say can and will be used against you in the Court of Ignis.

“Didn’t you think I would know, my little kitten? That I wouldn’t hear the soft little moans spilling from your lips as he pleasures you. That I wouldn’t notice the little fading marks on your dark skin? You think I would not notice the hot flush that darkens your cheek when he gives you that heated look of his. Remember, my love, I have known him for essentially my whole life. I know the tell-tale signs of him…and from you.”

His voice deepened, darkened. Reminding you of the darkest sins that should never revealed to the light. Of dark decadent chocolate and expensive rich wine. Your heart skittered like a prey spotted by a predator. That was how he looked at you right now, like a predator. You knew you were in deep trouble. How could you have thought that he wouldn’t find out? That you could keep playing that dangerous game. You had rolled the dice, and you lost. Now…he was going to punish you. The possibilities made you slick with arousal, sinful excitement humming in your veins.

He chuckled sinfully as he pushed your thighs open wider, the orange-yellow light of the lamps showing him precisely how wet you were. Clicking his tongue lightly as he brushed his gloved finger between your folds. You bit down on your lip hard, almost tasting the coppery tang of your blood. But you remained quiet, terrified to make a sound and make him stop doing what he was doing. Or do something else….anything. This man wielded too much power of you, too dangerous and sensual.

“Stay quiet then, my little kitten. I will make you scream till the night is over.” Yup, you were fucked with a capital F right there. Your eyes almost popped out when he twirled his fingers, and his favourite knife appeared between those slender digits. Still, you refused to speak as your nipples stiffened. Your heart making the vein in your throat throb hard.

Eyes sharpened behind his glasses as he straddled your body, the blade reflecting the light as the leather of his pants brushed against your sensitive skin. You sucked in your tummy, tension increasing. Oh no he would not dare. But he did. Brushing the blunt edge of his blade against your stomach, starting to draw random patterns.

You barely breathed, your lungs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. He flipped his blade, now you could feel the cold kiss of the sharp edge brushing over your skin. You whimpered faintly as he wrote Noctis’ name on your skin, his eyes watching you the whole time. Gauging your reaction.

He had perfect control. Applying just the right amount of pressure to make you worry about the metal breaking your skin, but not actually doing it. The tip dragging moving up your body till he held the knife against your throat. The tip pressing against your artery. One little slip up. You only grew wetter with each brush of that blade. Mouth-watering as you became a little light headed.

The blade went down your body again, and you yelped as he nicked your nipple. His head lowering, those lips wrapping around your nipple and sucking away the tantalising hurt. He placed down the knife for a moment as he moved between your thighs. You wanted to say something, beg him to let you go, but that meant he won. He would change his plans to punish you more. Maybe he would let you lie there for hours, or the whole night to punish you. So you remained quiet, swallowing the little moans and gasps. Your fingers curling and unfurling as your feet pressed down against the mattress.

You watched him open his fly, taking out his already hard length. Sucking on your bottom lip again, you forced back a whimper as you watched him stroke his cock fast. His grip tight, making the skin move up and down the shaft. Precum coated the tip, slowly trickling down. You wanted that in your mouth. Feeling it stretch your jaw open, the broad tip pushing against the entrance of your throat. No. You knew something better. You wanted that cock inside of you, impaling you.

The corner of his lips pushed up, a knowing glint in his eyes. You bit back a sharp remark. It really went against your personality, but fuck it that you let that glassed sexy bastard win. The game was stupid, you had practically lost already or you wouldn’t be tied up right now. But you were gambling again. Using every bit of restrain that you had to stay quiet.

He didn’t say anything to you, merely rubbing his cock between your folds. Shit. You wanted his body on top of you. Be skin to skin with him. You wanted that weight, it made you feel so good. But he practically deprived you from all the things you loved. And it turned you on so much. That made sure had too much power over you. Too damn much power.

Choking on your own spit, you trembled as he abruptly slammed his cock deep into your pussy. No warning. No mercy. No preparation. He hissed through clenched teeth as your walls had parted almost violently, the slickness easing his entering. Damn bastard took you like a conqueror. His blade appeared against your throat, pressing down threateningly.

You only got more aroused, the pressure in your womb increasing. The inferno threatening to burn you, sweep you up and turn you into ashes. He kept his up by planting his hand beside your head, his hips pounding into you. The air saturated by the smell of sex and sweat, cut by the soft little grunt that he spilled. The whole time he kept looking into your eyes. The knife brushing against your throat, against your veins.

The metal of his zipper and button dug into your skin each time he thrust into you, his hips grinding against you. The short hair around his cock brushed against your clit, sending another layer of ecstasy through you. Bastard kept his body off you though, the only spot where he touched you was with his dick, balls deep inside of your heat. Mercilessly pounding into you and make you see stars. “I…uhh…In…”

“Come on, love. You’re being admirable with how you’re holding out.” He slowed down his thrusts, turning them into slow grinds. “Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours. Beg me for it, shout for me.” No, no you weren’t going to give in. “I know you want to. Your walls are tightening so good around me. So possessively.” He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against your ear.

“Tell me….who is your King and Daddy?” Those words, so dark and demanding, in combination with the firmer pressure of his blade against your artery, made you snap. The imaginary gag dissolving into nothingness.

“YOU ARE IGNIS! FUCK PLEASE, YOU’RE MY KING! DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME HARD, PLEASE LET ME COME I AM SO CLOSE.”

He hummed darkly in your ear as he pulled back and pounded you hard again. Shoving you towards that climax you wanted to much. Yes, yes yes…oh yes almost…yes you were about too….

You screamed out his name, of pleasure and rage when he pulled out right the moment you came. Ruining your orgasm as you couldn’t come around that delicious cock, couldn’t clasp down and feeling full as your juices rushed out of you. Could have that stuffed sensation as the flames of pleasure licked against your senses. Frying your nerves. That fucking bastard!

He tossed aside the knife and grabbed your knee, jerking himself off and coming all over your stomach and even a bit on your torso. “IGNIS WHY!” you snapped at him as he looked fucking sexy with his hair a little bit messed up. His cock hanging out of his pants.

He smirked at you as he got off the bed, your hips still bucking and twitching as the aftershock, as hollow as they were, rocked through your body. Making your muscles spasm. How dare he!

“Have you forgotten, my dearest Y/N? This is your punishment.” With his teeth, he pulled off his gloves and dropped them on the floor. Each faint thud made your heart stop as dread filled your chest. “Ready for round two?”

You were in for a fucking long night….the dice having rolled unlucky for you.


End file.
